


Twinkle twinkle.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Happy, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Dancing in space.
Relationships: Clara and TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twinkle twinkle.

Stars shine brightly all around,  
moving softly, make no sound.

Below the world spins slowly by,  
drying tears, no need to cry.

Hold you close and hold you tight,  
music playing through the night.

Hardships faced and wars all done,  
you needed comfort I'll be one. 

Dancing high up in the air,  
if you're lost I'll be right there.

feather feet and falling slow,  
though it's dim there's still a glow.

I love you chirp you'll be ok,  
I'll be there, night or day.


End file.
